Days Into Nights
by xChandiox
Summary: Misaki returns home early one morning to find a certain alien outside her apartment. Future fic, one-shot.


**Well, um, hi there. This is my first time writing for this fandom, though I'm not new to fanfiction at all, even though this is now my only story posted up here. All my other stories were posted on sites exclusive to the fandom, like Harry Potter. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I really don't know what made me write this, I just started and found I couldn't stop! Please ignore any spelling/grammar errors, I could read over this 10 times and still miss stuff. **

**Rated T for sexual references.**

* * *

><p>The train ride home is always quiet.<p>

On weekends Ayuzawa Misaki normally finds herself off of work by two in the morning and home to her apartment on the very outskirts of Tokyo by a quarter to three. She doesn't go to bed right away though; first she has to shower to get the stench of cigarettes of her before collapsing into bed with sopping wet hair. Fixing it in the morning is always a joy.

It's hard not to fall asleep on the ride home, it's the last train out to the station closest to her house, and because it is Tokyo the train is still relatively full, even at this time. But everyone is tired so it's quiet except for soothing sound of the train gliding smoothly on the tracks.

After pulling an eight hour shift at a bar, like she does every Friday and Saturday, Misaki was glad for the quiet. She was lucky to find the job though, at a classy, high end bar located in the middle of Shibuya, the men are normally too self-absorbed to sexually harass her, and they tip well. The women are the real problem; they are extremely picky (_I want the gin put in first, then one olive, then just a touch of vodka and then the other olive)_ stingy, condescending and generally irritating. She thought of someone who would find it ironic that she now favors working with men over women, pursed her lips, and sat up straighter.

Usui Takumi is still her boyfriend, even if it's been a few months since she saw him, and is going on a week since any contact whatsoever, a call, a text, an email…

She knows it's not his fault, but she can't help but be angry at him. Irrational anger caused mainly by loneliness.

Many Universities took notice of her hard work during High School, and she was offered quite a few scholarships. Including one from a small, but prestigious school in Tokyo, which she took, with the knowledge that Suzuna would take care of their mother, leaving nothing really to hold her back.

While the scholarship was very generous, living in Tokyo was very expensive, so taking a part time job was necessary to have a roof over her head, money to buy pre-made meals from the convenience store, school supplies, nicer clothes to fit the dress code of the bar and some leftover to send back home.

The train reached its stop and Misaki walked off among the hordes of tired, drunken business men trudging along like zombies. They've ridden the train together so many times Misaki recognizes nearly every face, and they know her well enough to know that any wandering hands in her direction would get them a stiff elbow in the stomach.

Her apartment is about a block away from the station, it's a newer complex so she doesn't have to worry about bugs, mold or anything like that. It's also about the size of her yard back home, but she's not there much, and when she is it's only her so she doesn't mind the cramped quarters.

Her room is the first one on the left after climbing up the second flight of stairs, and when she reached the last step she was surprised to see a figure, sitting, head slumped as though sleeping right outside her door.

She knew who it was immediately; the blond hair gave him away. Instead of sticking up like she was used to, it was combed down neatly. No doubt at the insistence of his family, she thought, her chest tightening. Waiting for girls outside their apartments at this time, what a pervert...

The deal he made with his family was simple. He would return to Britain for a minimum of two years and be trained under his grandfather and brother. After they were satisfied he had mastered the family business he could return to Japan to manage an Asian branch of the Walker Corporation.

Misaki knew that logically, taking the deal was the only option, but finding out hours before he was scheduled to leave and being left with nothing but a promise of return left her with a wound and a seed of bitterness growing within her.

His family, strangely enough, liked her. They thought she was clever, hardworking and resourceful. Bad breeding, but that was okay to be the wife of the illegitimate child, if she had fallen in love with Gerard it would have never been acceptable.

Misaki never it out loud, especially not to him, but she was glad his mom was kind of a fluke. If Takumi hadn't been born out of wedlock they could've never been together.

She stood over him, biting her lip, trying to figure out what to do. _Why can't he just call?_

She then remembered she hadn't turned her phone off silent from when she had been in a lecture earlier today. Guiltily, she checked it. Three missed calls. Oops.

Eventually she settled for waking him by trying to shake his shoulder gently. The second her fingers touched the fine material of his button down shirt however his eyes sprung open behind his glasses.

The green eyes she knew so well blinked up at her several times, before he reached up to rub his eyes and she moved her hand away.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, trying to speak softly, but it still came out accusatory.

"Mmmmm," he mumbled, "Five?"

She sighed, "Have you been here the whole time?"

"I left to get dinner about nine. Came back right after. What time is it?"

"Want some tea?" she asked, avoiding his question.

"Uh, sure." He stood up, still disoriented, as she unlocked the door, and then followed her in.

Misaki was hit with a wave of self-consciousness as she flipped on the light to her sparsely decorated apartment and he took out his phone to check the time. Here she was arriving home at nearly three in the morning, dressed in a red lacy top and black dress slacks reeking of alcohol and smoke. The more he woke up the more she could feel the silent waves of disapproval hitting her back as she dug around for some tea. She found none, in fact, she wasn't sure she even owned a kettle. Or a mug for that matter.

She opened her refrigerator; nothing was inside except for some energy drinks and a half drunken bottle of water. She quickly closed it.

"Uh," she said scratching her head and turning around to face him, then stepping back when she realized how close he was, "I don't actually have any tea… or really anything… unless you want some water."

"That's okay. I don't need anything, just you will be enough."

Her eyebrow twitched, "You got back to normal fast, huh idiot pervert?"

He grinned at her, "I've really, really missed you Ayuzawa."

She narrowed her eyes, looking down, angry that he could still make her blush like he could back then. She had lived in the big city for over half a year now, she was supposed to be more jaded.

"I need to go take a shower." She said pushing past him to her bedroom to gather her pajamas which consisted of an oversized t-shirt and a pair of polka-dotted bottoms. Very non-sexy, he had never complained.

"That's fine, he said, stretching out on her bed, "If you've been smoking I'd prefer you to brush your teeth before I kiss you. No offence."

"I don't smoke!" she exclaimed, most certainly offended, "My customers do!"

"Huh," he said, sitting up to look at her, "What are the Three Idiots into harder stuff than rice omelets and ice cream nowadays? Do they all share the same cigarette?"

She huffed before turning to the direction her shower was located and stomping off.

"Misa-chan, I think you forgot panties!"

She slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>While in the shower she brooded about how messed up he still made her. This would be the second visit he had made since leaving right after graduation. The first time she acted like this at first too, aloof and determined to seem unbothered by his presence until he reduced her into a blubbering mess when it was time to leave two days later.<p>

Her cheeks became stained with embarrassment, when she recalled the way he had to hold her and whisper all sorts of soothing (disgusting, she now thought) things as she got snot all over his expensive suit. He left her standing in front of her apartment building, eyes red and puffy as his car pulled up and he got in with one regretful look back.

She slammed her shampoo back on to the rack hanging off the shower head with unintentional force sending a value sized bottle of apple scented body wash and shaving gel down on her head.

How much can one person sigh in a day? She was pretty sure today she could have broken the Guinness Book of World Records.

In just a couple hours the rest of the country would be rising to enjoy the first day of their weekend, and normally Misaki would be sound asleep in bed, sprawled out and mouth wide open. Today though, she wasn't sure she would be getting any sleep. Depending on how long her boyfriend was here for, she couldn't afford to waste time on things such as sleep.

She stepped out, throwing on her pajamas and running a towel through her hair several times before she was satisfied it was dry enough. She paused before she opened the door though, remembering who was out there made her heart speed up.

_I am so hopeless_.

When she walked back into her bedroom she wasn't surprised to find him asleep with his arm thrown over his eyes to shield them from the light. So much for not getting any sleep tonight, she thought, deciding not to wake him. She turned down the lights and was fully prepared to scoot him over and snuggle in next to him.

Either he hadn't really been asleep, or had just been sleeping really lightly because the second she tried to stealthily sneak in next to him he grabbed her wrist and dragged her down himself.

She yelped as she fell, landing on his arm, which then curved around her shoulder as her legs bounced up from the impact of hitting the bed.

She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes before leaning in close to his hear, "Idiot." She seethed out. He laughed.

It was quiet for a moment except for the sound of their breathing; Misaki laid her head on her shoulder and let him intertwine their feet.

"Why are you getting home this early, dressed like that, smelling like that?" he asked and instead of hearing the anger she expected he sounded unsure, vulnerable.

"I was at work," she replied, "I normally work this late on weekends, I work three weeknights and that's only till 10."

It felt strange being so honest, she hadn't told him much about her job on purpose. She doubted he would approve of her working at any type of place that made its money serving alcohol, no matter how classy it was. What could he say though? He wasn't in charge of her, nor would she let him be, he knew it, and grudgingly loved that about her.

"Be careful." He muttered running his hand absentmindedly down her leg, from thigh to knee, and as she felt Goosebumps pop up across her leg she rolled her eyes at his concern.

"Sure," she said to appease him, "How long are you here for?"

She felt him hesitate and braced herself.

"Actually, I'm scheduled to leave in about," he checked his phone once again, and the light illuminated his face showing Misaki the dark circles under his eyes, "Six and a half hours."

Misaki felt the wound she acquired when he first left rip open just a little bit, before shaking it off.

"Well," she said softly, her lips pressing onto his ear, "let's not waste any time then."

She eventually fell asleep, sprawled out, open mouthed and covered in nothing but her comforter. Her counterpart however stayed awake and when he was satisfied she was out like a light he ffound some old clothes of his he left with her that she keeps in the bottom drawer and sneaks out quietly. There's a convenience store just down the street that is opening for the early riser crowd.

When she wakes up seven hours later he's not there. Though upset at first, she's glad he spared her the scene of last time.

She reaches up to rub her eyes and finds something attached to her forehead, a sticky note. She pries it off, and turns it over to read.

_Look in the microwave, _it reads.

Inside her microwave is a plate of perfectly shaped chocolate chip pancakes and an obnoxiously pink mug, she's sure he bought as a joke, filled with tea. It brings a small smile to her face, and though it takes a little re-heating both the pancakes and tea are delectable. The dark chocolate he used in the pancakes however makes them a little bittersweet.

She eats her breakfast at the built in table and as she takes a sip of her tea she looks over at the calendar she got for free from a local supermarket. She's been crossing off the days until he's back for good, yesterday and today have been checked off for her.

_245 days down, 485 to go. Then we have forever. _

* * *

><p><strong>Woooooow, was that end hokey or what? I honestly tried experimenting with other stuff, but that's the only thing that came out sounding right. My problem with it is that it sounds like something out of one of those Twilight books. I'm not really a fan of those. <strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I'd love if you'd review, but I'm not going going to beg you to, nor can I force you... **

**I'll probably write again for the fandom, however I don't know when. I have a chaptered story in mind, but haven't developed a full plot. We shall see...**

**~Chandler **


End file.
